Straight
by TeamLouis
Summary: "Le fait que tu travailles pour un journal aussi réputé et que tu veuilles relater de telles conneries est risible. Je suis en réalité hétéro." ou les conséquences de ce fameux tweet sur Harry et Louis. #Larry Stylinson


**Rating :** M

**Warning :** OS traitant de la relation amoureuse entre Harry Styles et Louis Tomlinson, du boysband One Direction

**Notes :** un grand merci à Carry, sublimo et Mala29 pour vos reviews sur Popular, vous m'avez fait énormément plaisir :)

….

Profiter de chaque instant de ces days-off. C'est ce que je me disais depuis plusieurs semaines. Surtout depuis qu'Harry était revenu de Los Angeles. Bien évidemment, j'adorais être en tournée, pouvoir chanter tous les soirs sur scène, rencontrer nos fans, vivre pleinement ma passion. Mais j'aimais aussi lorsque la pression retombait, lorsque je pouvais embrasser mon petit-ami quand je le voulais, lorsque je retrouvais mon univers auprès de lui. C'était un sentiment indescriptible.

J'éteignis le mitigeur et sortis de la douche, m'habillant d'un peignoir. J'essuyai brièvement mes cheveux avec une serviette, que je laissai tomber sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Oui, mon petit-ami pouvait ranger après moi maintenant.

Je regagnai la chambre et me dirigeai vers le dressing. Harry était sur notre lit, en tailleur, caleçon et T-shirt, prêt à aller dormir ou à refaire le monde jusque tard dans la nuit. Il était penché sur son portable et ne semblait même pas m'avoir remarqué.

« -J'aimerais aller voir ma mère demain, annonçai-je, fouillant dans les tiroirs à la recherche d'un boxer. Les jumeaux ont grandi et j'aimerais…

-Tu as vu ce que le management a tweeté sur ton compte ? me coupa-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-_Le fait que tu travailles pour un journal aussi réputé et que tu veuilles relater de telles conneries est risible. Je suis en réalité hétéro._

-Tu te fous de moi là ?

-Non, je t'assure, rit Harry, tombant en arrière sur le lit. Putain, c'est pitoyable, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demandai-je, les sourcils froncés.

-Mais enfin, Louis… Toi, hétéro, c'est absurde.

-Ah oui, vraiment ? m'énervai-je, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Excuse-moi, mais de nous deux, ce n'est pas moi qui aime porter des culottes en dentelle. »

Mon pire défaut : je me vexais facilement. Et là, Harry m'avait vexé. Je n'étais peut-être pas l'homme le plus masculin du monde, mais mon homosexualité n'était pas visible sur mon visage, contrairement à certain.

« -C'est reparti, soupira Harry, se redressant sur ses coudes. J'essaye juste de te dire que plus personne ne croit à ses conneries, c'est tout. Tu as vu comment tu agis avec Eleanor ? N'essaie pas de me dire que l'hétérosexualité est ton point fort.

-Putain, mais tu te prends pour qui ?! criai-je. Simplement parce qu'on est ensemble et que je te suce la bite, tu crois que je ne suis pas capable d'aimer une femme ?! Tu sais quoi, le management a peut-être raison, je ferais mieux d'être hétéro que de sortir avec un connard comme toi. »

Je voulus sortir de la chambre, dormir sur le canapé, ne plus le voir jusqu'à ce qu'il me présente ses excuses, mais il se leva brusquement et m'attrapa par la taille. Il me serra fermement, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« -On ne sort pas ensemble, Louis.

-Laisse-moi

-On est fiancés, me rappela-t-il.

-Fous-moi la paix.

-Je ne suis pas un connard.

-Lâche-moi, Harry !

-Et tu n'es certainement pas hétéro. »

Il m'embrassa avec brutalité, mordant ma lèvre pour que j'ouvre ma bouche. Sa langue glissa instantanément contre la mienne et, même si j'étais en colère contre lui, je ne pus m'empêcher d'enrouler mes bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher. Il me souleva et je bloquai mes cuisses contre ses hanches jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse basculer sur le lit. Il se mit à califourchon au-dessus de moi et enleva, ou plutôt arracha, le peignoir que je portais. J'étais donc absolument nu face à lui et je n'eus pas le temps de cacher ma virilité, puisqu'il écarta mes jambes pour se mettre entre elles. Un courant électrique attint mon aine lorsque son sexe encore couvert de son caleçon frôla le mien.

-Je vais te baiser tellement fort que plus jamais tu n'oseras te prétendre hétéro, souffla-t-il.

J'aurais peut-être dû le repousser, lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, qu'il m'avait vexé, mais à cet instant, l'idée d'une torture sexuelle infligée par Harry m'excita tout simplement. Il avait décidé de prendre le contrôle pour ce soir, c'était tellement rare de le voir aussi viril que j'avais envie de voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Aussi je hochai la tête et tirai doucement le bas de son t-shirt pour qu'il l'enlève. Il frappa mes doigts et plaça mes mains au dessus de ma tête, avec un regard qui disait clairement _tu n'as pas intérêt à bouger. _J'inclinai mon visage pour qu'il m'embrasse, mais il haussa les épaules et posa ses lèvres sur mon cou. Je gémis, parce que je détestais que l'on me refuse quelque chose, et il me réprimanda en mordant forcément la peau fine. Je voulus crier mais le son ne sortit pas de mes poumon lorsqu'il recommença, un peu plus bas cette fois-ci. Je pincai les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de plaisir (ou de douleur, je ne savais pas vraiment) mais cela n'eut pour effet que d'augmenter ses succions.

« -Ne sois pas silencieux. Je veux que tout le monde soit au courant qu'en plus d'être gay, Louis Tomlinson est une salope, marmonna Harry contre ma peau. »

Je laissai échapper un gémissement brisé et il descendit sur mon torse, prenant évidemment soin de ne pas toucher les endroits où je le voulais le plus. Il connaissait trop mon corps pour me faire ce plaisir. Je glissai une main dans ses cheveux lorsque ses lèvres atteignirent mon ventre.

« -Harry, je... »

Il releva la tête et plaqua ma main sur le matelas.

« -Tu gardes tes mains au-dessus de ta tête, m'ordonna-t-il, la voix profonde et rauque. »

Je m'exécutai, serrant les poings pour m'assurer de ne pas les bouger. Il reprit ses succions sur mes hanches, et je savais qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour me faire languir, il le faisait parce qu'il voulait me marquer, se prouver à lui-même que je n'appartenais qu'à lui, à personne d'autre, et surtout pas à une femme. On disait souvent que j'étais jaloux, possessif, mais Harry arrivait parfois à me surpasser. Comme ce soir

Son souffle chaud passa au dessus de mon sexe tendu et je relevai mes hanches pour qu'il me soulage un peu de cette pression. Mais il suça la peau de ma cuisse avec force, et la douleur m'obligea à tirer ses cheveux pour qu'il lâche prise.

Il grogna de mécontentement et je regrettai immédiatement mon geste lorsqu'il me fusilla du regard.

« - Je t'ai dit de garder tes mains au dessus de ta tête, siffla-t-il. »

Je voulus protester, lui dire qu'il m'avait fait plus de mal que de bien, mais il se pencha brusquement pour m'embrasser, mordant la pointe de ma langue. Il avait toujours le goût de la banane qu'il avait mangé quelques heures auparavant et j'agrippai sa nuque pour en profiter plus longtemps, mais il pressa ses mains sur mon torse, me clouant sur le matelas. Je geignis mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas, préférant enlever le foulard qui maintenant ses cheveux en arrière.

« -Puisque tu es incapable de faire ce que je te demande, expliqua-t-il, désignant le foulard Yves Saint Laurent hors de prix que je lui avais acheté pour son anniversaire. A quatre pattes maintenant, m'intima-t-il, tapotant ma hanche. »

Je gémis et m'exécutai, conscient de ce qui m'attendait. Sans surprise, il appuya sur mes épaules jusqu'à ce que mon front repose sur l'oreiller. Il ramena mes bras dans mon dos et croisa mes poignets, les attachant avec le foulard. J'aurais facilement pu défaire le nœud, mais ce n'était pas le but. Il embrassa ma nuque et saisit ma hanche.

« -Tu es hétéro, Louis ? demanda Harry, une de ses mains caressant doucement ma fesse.

-Est-ce que je dois répondre ? répliquai-je sarcastiquement, tournant la tête sur le côté pour le voir, même si ma vision était limitée. Parce que je n'ai... »

Il me fessa. Durement. La fin de ma phrase mourut dans un cri étouffé lorsque la douleur me traversa. Cependant, mon sexe se contracta de plaisir.

La fessée ne m'était pas inconnue. Je savais qu'Harry aimait cela et j'adorais prendre ce pouvoir et l'observer se tortiller sous cette torture. Mais c'était la première fois que j'étais fessé, et cela m'étonna de mon petit-ami, lui qui s'excusait lorsqu'il écrasait par inadvertance une fourmi.

« -Oui, je suppose que tu dois répondre, Louis, dit-il, maintenant sa main sur le bas de mon dos.

- Tu sais bien que... »

Sa main s'abattit à nouveau sur mes fesses et je tressaillis, des larmes perlant au coin de mes yeux.

« - Je ne te demande pas de te justifier. Je te demande si tu es hétéro.

Je ne voulais pas lui faire ce plaisir. Une sorte de jeu entre nous. Aussi, je gardai le silence, ma bouche pressée contre l'oreiller.

« -Dis-le, intima-t-il, me fessant à nouveau. »

D'accord, la douleur et le plaisir étaient trop intenses pour résister plus longtemps.

« -Je ne suis pas hétéro, murmurai-je.

-Plus fort. Dis-le plus fort. »

Il accentuait chacune de ses paroles par une claque violente. Ma peau me brûlait, comme si elle était à vif et je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette douleur puisse m'exciter autant. Mon sexe était tendu contre mon ventre et je ne pouvais obtenir aucun soulagement, puisque Harry maintenait fermement mes hanches en place. Je dus être trop long à répondre car sa main s'abattit à nouveau.

« -Putain Harry !

-Crie-le !

- Je ne suis pas hétéro ! criai-je, lorsque ses doigts s'enfoncèrent sur ma peau meurtrie.

-Répète-le.

-Putain, je... Harry, je ne... suis pas hétéro, bafouillai-je, ses fessées me faisant perdre le fil de mes pensées.

-Les laisseras-tu dire que tu es hétéro ?

-Non...

-A qui appartiens-tu ?

-A... toi. Harry, s'il te plait, j'ai be... Besoin de toi. Je ne suis... Pas hétéro, tu... le sais.

-C'est bien, souffla-t-il.

Il appuya ses mains sur l'arrière de mes cuisses et ses lèvres frôlèrent mes fesses rougies. Il y eut un moment de silence, les seuls bruits audibles étaient ma respiration lourde et mes pleurs étouffés. Je remuai faiblement mes fesses pour attirer son attention. J'avais mal aux épaules et aux bras de rester avec les mains attachées, tout ce que je voulais maintenant était qu'il me fasse l'amour pour effacer toutes les conneries que nous nous étions dit.

Finalement, il défit le nœud qui retenait mes poignets et je pus m'étirer pour soulager mes muscles endoloris. Je restais dans cette position tandis qu'il farfouillait dans le tiroir de la table de nuit.

-Tourne-toi, dit-il, déposant le tube de lubrifiant sur le matelas. S'il te plait, ajouta-t-il.

Je souris et m'exécutai, m'allongeant sur le dos. Il releva mes jambes et les remonta contre mon torse. Il observa un instant son œuvre, caressant doucement les marques rouges, puis attrapa le lubrifiant. Il en déversa dans sa main et appuya deux doigts contre mon intimité, attendant que je hoche la tête pour les enfoncer lentement. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage et sa main travaillait sans brusquerie entre mes jambes. S'il y a bien quelque chose que nous respections toujours, même dans les moments les plus hardcore de notre vie sexuelle, c'était la préparation. Blesser son amant dans un moment aussi intime n'était pas vraiment agréable.

Il ajouta un troisième doigt et ses lèvres trouvèrent l'intérieur de ma cuisse, frôlant doucement la peau. Il était si tendre et calme, lui qui était brusque il y a quelques minutes, et bien que je sois excité au possible, cela me perturba. Son regard évitait le mien et je voulais qu'il me regarde.

« -Harry, soufflai-je, glissant la main sur son torse. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je t'ai fait mal, soupira-t-il, relevant la tête. Je suis désolé, vraiment, pardon, je ne voulais pas être aussi...

-Hey, Hey, le coupai-je, caressant sa joue. Ça va, je vais bien, tu sais que j'aime la douleur, ris-je doucement.

- Non, je suis stupide, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça.

- Harry, est ce que... Juste, baise-moi, d'accord ? »

Ce n'est pas vraiment facile d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec son amant lorsque les doigts de celui ci sont profondément en vous. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry étouffa un rire et retira sa main, l'essuyant sur les draps. Il enleva son caleçon, dont le tissu était humide de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. J'encerclai sa taille avec mes jambes et il me pénétra lentement, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque ses hanches touchèrent mes fesses. Le frottement de sa peau douce contre ma peau rougie me fit gémir et j'agrippai les cheveux d'Harry pour orienter son visage vers le mien. Je relevai la tête et l'embrassai, gémissant quand il commença ses vas-et-viens. Son bras encercla le bas de mon dos et sa bouche appuya sur mes clavicules, suçant légèrement.

« - Je t'aime, marmonna-t-il contre ma peau. Je suis vraiment désolé, je...

-Arrête de t'excuser, le réprimandai-je, tirant ses cheveux. Va plus vite, plus fort, s'il te plait. Et je t'aime aussi, ajoutai-je après un instant de réflexion. »

Il rit et s'appuya sur ses avant-bras, ses hanches basculant avec plus de rapidité, de force. Nos torses étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, la sueur se formait sur nos peaux, et rien ne pouvait être meilleur que de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Je savais que demain, les problèmes continueront, les fans penseront que je ne suis qu'un connard homophobe, les médias s'en mêleront. Mais pour le moment, tout ce à quoi je pensais était _Harry Harry Harry_.

Il souleva un peu plus mes hanches et toucha de plein fouet ma prostate, me faisant crier de plaisir. J'étais over stimulé, sur le bord, la fessée m'avait excité comme jamais, et il me fallait peu de choses pour que je jouisse. Il sembla lire dans mes pensées, puisqu'il glissa une main entre nos deux corps et me caressa au même rythme que ses caresses.

« -Ha… Harry, je vais…, haletai-je, rejetant la tête en arrière. »

Il serra plus fort au niveau de mon gland et c'est tout ce qu'il me fallut pour je jouisse violement dans sa main et sur mon ventre, tremblant et frissonnant de plaisir. Harry me rejoignit quelques instants plus tard en atteignant son orgasme, mon prénom se répercutant dans notre chambre. J'étais un peu déçu que notre acte ne dure pas plus longtemps, mais après la pression de la tournée, le manque nous obligeait à être trop brusque et rapide.

Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi, à reprendre notre souffle et sortir de notre état léthargique, puis Harry se retira, nous faisant tous deux grimacer. Il se laissa tomber à côté de moi et je me recroquevillai instantanément contre son torse, ma tête reposant sur son épaule. Il embrassa le sommet de mon crâne et serra un bras protecteur autour de ma taille.

« -C'était génial, soupirai-je, mes doigts retraçant les tatouages sur ses hanches.

-De quoi ? demanda-t-il. Etre fessé ? »

Je hochai honteusement la tête et rougis, mais il rit et me fit basculer pour que je me retrouve sur lui. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à mes fesses et je gémis doucement quand il les érafla avec ses ongles.

« -Eh bien, j'ai toujours voulu te fesser, je pense, avoua-t-il.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? m'indignai-je, fronçant les sourcils.

-Je voulais te prendre par surprise.

-En me punissant alors que je n'ai rien fait ? ironisai-je.

-J'avoue, ce n'est pas vraiment juste, mais… »

Je le coupai en l'embrassent soudainement, ma langue séparant ses lèvres pour accéder à sa bouche. Nous nous embrassâmes jusqu'à ce que l'air nous manque, puis je me reculai et me penchai pour attraper mon portable sur la table de nuit.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? soupira-t-il, la voix pleine de fatigue.

-Je change mon mot de passe sur Twitter.

-Tu sais que le management accédera quand même à ton compte ?

-Oui, mais ils feront la gueule quand ils verront mon nouveau mot de passe, expliquai-je, cherchant les paramètres sur l'application.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas mettre ? »

Je souris et embrassai son nez.

« -Je pense que _jenesuispashétéro_ est une très bonne idée, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Je suis entièrement d'accord. »


End file.
